


tell me you need me one more time

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [10]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Italian Race but what else is new, M/M, Nightmares, Sprace Apartment AU, angst ig, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race has a nightmare and spot comforts him





	tell me you need me one more time

**Author's Note:**

> so this is another kinda sad/they basically just hug the whole time fic bc im bad at writing tee hee  
hope you enjoy!!

Spot awoke to screaming. 

He catapulted himself out of his bed, barely thinking before running out of his room and into Race’s.

Race was thrashing on his bed, eyes shut tight, hands fisted in the bedsheets. A thin sheen of sweat decorated his skin, and his mouth was open as he screamed.

“Hey, hey hey hey.” Spot said quickly, rushing to Race’s side and grabbing his shoulders gently. “It’s a dream, Antonio, please wake up.”

Race awoke with a sudden start, hands grappling and grabbing onto Spot’s forearms, his wide blue eyes terrified, filled with tears. He let out a choked sob and gathered Spot against himself, pulling him until he half-laid on top of Race’s body. But Spot just let himself be pulled, one hand stroking the back of Race’s head as he whispered soft reassurances into his hair.

“I was there, with them,” Race said frantically, chest rising and falling so fast Spot was beginning to fear he would hyperventilate. “I was in the car, and I was screaming for them to stop driving but they couldn’t hear. And you were there but you weren’t listening either, and I—I watched him die, and I watched you die. I’m scared, Sean, I’m so scared, I’m so scared.” He sobbed, hands fisting on Spot’s bare back.

Spot shushed him calmly, his hand a repetitive comfort through Race’s hair, and whispered, “It’s okay, I’m alright. That was a long time ago, it can’t hurt you anymore.”

“You died.”

Spot inhaled shakily at the devastation in Race’s voice and situated them until Spot laid beside him, still holding him impossibly close. “I’m right here. I’m here holding you, I’m okay.” He pressed their brows together, brushing one of Race’s tears away.

Race’s hands flattened on Spot’s chest and he shut his eyes. “I can’t remember my dad’s voice.” He whispered.

Spot exhaled slightly, his heart aching, and brushed a thumb across Race’s lips. 

“I remember things he used to say—he used to call me  _ragazzo scimmia_; monkey boy—but I can’t remember the way he sounded when he said it.” Race sniffed. “How horrible does that make me?”

“That doesn’t make you horrible.” Spot said firmly, threading one hand through Race’s hair repeatedly. “You were young.”

Race inhaled and exhaled, each time shakier than the last, and his hands slid up Spot’s chest until they rested on each side of his neck. “You can’t ever leave me.” He pleaded, eyes still shut. “You’re my best friend, and I need you. I know I shouldn’t as much as I do, but I can’t help it. Please don’t leave.”

_I need you._

Spot inhaled. “I won’t, Tonio.”

“Seanie.” Race whispered, and Spot met his gaze. “You’re not just my best friend, either. I think of you as a lot more than just that. I’m not sure what, yet—but I do.”

Spot nodded. “I know.” He murmured gently, pressing a soft kiss to Race’s brow. “You’re tired, you should sleep.”

Race shook his head. “I don’t want you to go.” He whispered, eyebrows drawing together again.

Spot just pulled Race into his body, one hand settling gently on the back of his head, and murmured, “I wasn’t going to.”

Race made a gently, contented noise and shut his eyes, his eyelashes brushing against Spot’s neck.

“Hey, I love you.” Race whispered, sounding flustered.

Spot nodded. “Me too, you dork.”

Race giggled, and within three minutes, he was snoring into Spot’s skin, his cold hands pressed between them.

Spot listened to him breathe and felt his heart pound in his chest, his thoughts swirling painfully around his head.

Jesus, he was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY ADMITTED IT  
sorta  
anyway  
next installment (??chapter??) is important so stay tuned!!  
I LOVE YOU  
<333


End file.
